<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where did you get those flowers? by DYP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674619">Where did you get those flowers?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP'>DYP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, charlastor - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYP/pseuds/DYP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor always wanted to have an opportunity with the princess. He always wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but she had a girlfriend. Because of that, he decided to not reveal his feelings</p><p>However, after having a "special disease", he had two choices. Either telling Charlie that he fell in love with her, or die again in a painfully but lovely way</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor &amp; Charlie Magne, Alastor/Charlie Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I decided to make a fic based on the Hanahaki disease. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday, 11 pm. By that time, the hotel already had most of its clients sleeping. Weekend was over, and many people went to rest. Monday is always a hard day, even in hell. They would probably be taken to group activities or talks with the princess, like every week</p><p>For his part, Charlie had done training courses to her friends, so that they could receive the clients with a happy welcome. In addition, she had set them a work schedule, which almost all of the staff disliked, because of the time to wake up. However, they were forced to accept it, because in the end, they were in the hotel for reasons of charity. And that meant that from that moment, everyone should sleep early</p><p>But still standing at that time, there were some of the main staff members. Almost everyone had set out for a drink, after all, redeeming demons was hard work, and they deserved a break. Although, they were surprised by the fact that Charlie was right in the end. She managed to save many souls, partially fulfilling her goal. However, she knew she had a long way to go on her schedule, but she also knew she had loyal friends by her side. Especially her girlfriend</p><p>“I can’t believe that Charlie still don’t manage to get some good liquor for this place” said Husk</p><p>“Oh come on; at least be thankful that you got something to drink. Also, you know that the objective here is to save demons, not get them drunk” answered Niffty</p><p>They started to talk about the clients and their past lives. They had lots of fun experiences, such “accidents” with guns; and also, the luck of meeting some friends and enemies in their time on earth. Clearly, everyone have their moments to share However, Alastor was silent in all their conversation, except for some laughs he made</p><p>"And that's how I escaped from a drug dealer without paying him his 3 tons of drugs..."</p><p>“Wow Angel, I knew that you are addicted to drugs, but I wouldn’t even do that to get beer”</p><p>All three of them looked at Husk in amazement; however, he started to laugh</p><p>“Guys, you know I would be capable of doing that. I like your style Angel” </p><p>They never thought the four of them could develop well as a team. They made their jokes and silly comments, but they were very loyal in their friendship, especially keeping secrets. Even Alastor was able to keep one. It was really surprising, coming from a narcissist and a tough guy like him </p><p>“Hey Alastor, do you wish a special mixture from my liquor menu?” </p><p>“It wouldn't bother me, my friend”</p><p>“Alright, wait a minute”</p><p>That night, he had been almost quiet. He was thoughtful. Normally, he loved to annoy Husk or Angel, but this time, he didn’t had the motivation to do it. He was keeping a simple smile, and his eyes were staring at the nowhere. Maybe it was because Charlie wasn't at the table with them. He always loved talking to her at every meeting the staff had, besides he liked to annoy Vaggie. But this time, they had gone to sleep earlier than usual</p><p>The three of them wondered why he was in that mood. But they knew it wasn't their business. Niffty then decided to change the topic </p><p>"And tell me, have any of you three had a romantic relationship before?" </p><p>“No” Alastor answered quickly</p><p>With a cheeky look, the two looked at Alastor.</p><p>“Are you sure about it? With that quick answer, I can infere that you have a secret hidden in those lips” </p><p>“Angel, please” said Niffty. But then, she added with emotion “And tell us, who is the lucky girl? Is she from the hotel? Is she from the street? Is she beautiful? IS IT A MAN?”</p><p>“What? No, I don’t like anyone” </p><p>She started to laugh without control. Her laugh was too much, she dropped her liquor </p><p>“Come on Alastor, you know there is always that exceptional person we all fell in love with. You can feel attraction to anyone, but don’t be sure that you don’t love anyone” she made a pause and added “But seriously, saying that you don’t feel love is a bit exaggerated. You always talk to everyone in a gentlemanly way, you're someone very attractive, and I have to say, you have all those characteristics that could do anyone to change its sexuality"</p><p>“Very funny Niffty, but falling in love with someone is not my thing. Besides, if I ever got a crush on someone, I would keep it private” said Alastor</p><p>"What a boring guy you are Al. I've had like 3 boyfriends here, and everyone know it.. Besides, I think I see my next prey here" said Angel while watching Husk and approaching his hand to his body</p><p>“Get your hands off me, spider” answered him while he was carrying a glass. “Alright Al, enjoy this magical drink” </p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>Alastor never liked to talk about love topics. He just didn't feel safe having someone by his side. He was a demon of manners with everyone, but he didn't take much into account about having a partner. However, since he arrived at the hotel, he began to have a small change in himself. Something inside him. Like butterflies inside his stomach. He felt something very small for someone very special. But unfortunately, that someone he had in mind was already in a relationship</p><p>He had only taken a sip of the glass, and spat it all out. All three of them began to laugh loudly</p><p>“Oh Alastor, I can’t believe you fell in that. I thought you’ll see the glass before drinking it”</p><p>“TELL ME, WHAT DID THAT THING HAD?” </p><p>Husk answered him “Just vodka, scent of violets, tree branches, some petals and a little of this secret ingredient that makes this drink magical” said while putting out a small bottle from his pocket “Now Angel, pay me what we bet” </p><p>He couldn't believe they made fun of him. They saw that he didn't have the humor to tolerate it, and yet they ignored him. He was angry enough that he transformed into his radio form, scaring his 3 friends</p><p>“Listen to me, all of you, I could kill everyone in this place right now in a few seconds and even send your limbs to places where you can't imagine… But all three of you are part of this staff; you are not unknown to Charlie. You three are lucky that I forgive your little action, because if it weren't for her, I would make you suffer”</p><p>“Al, calm down, it was a prank. Forgive us, we just wanted to try to make you laugh, not make you angry" Niffty said scared</p><p>He calmed down. From the group, she was the most reasonable. And the one that Alastor trusted the most. She knew many things about him, from his earthly experiences, to his personal likes. But she never knew if he had a crush on someone. It was the only thing she was interested to discover</p><p>Alastor knew that he needed to rest, perhaps with that; he would regain the motivation to work with everyone</p><p>“Well ladies and gentlemen, I’m leaving this place. Don’t stay up too late” said as he stood up. He cleaned a little of the drink that had been left in his clothes and into his microphone, and began to walk to the stairs “Oh Husk, I almost forgot” he said as looking at him with his radio eyes “I hope this breath I have because of your drink will be eliminated by tomorrow. Because if not, I will use you as my secret ingredient for my next jambalaya”</p><p>Husk looked at him with a little fear </p><p>"Well, good night my dear friends" And he walked away from place</p><p>As he walked to his room, he still remembered Niffty's dialogue. She had almost managed to get his deepest secret. His crush over the princess. He was simply surprised at himself. He considered himself an aromantic guy, someone who couldn’t feel deep love. But Charlie, it was like his other half. Someone who liked to smile, someone who liked dancing, and someone who was always optimistic. She had made him change his own vision</p><p>However, he couldn’t make the first move; she already had a girlfriend, and though she liked to annoy Vaggie, he had to respect the fact that they were together. He was a gentlemen after all. Even though they talked a lot, he was always sure that she would never love him as a loving partner. Just as friends.</p><p>He went into his room, and lay down instantly. He didn't want to do anything, he just wanted to rest. Before falling asleep, he said to himself</p><p>“Congratulations princess, you managed to break my only weak spot. My heart”</p><p> </p><p>It had only been two hours, but Alastor woke up desperately. Out of nowhere, he had started coughing and felt that something had come out of his mouth. He quickly turned on the switch. At first, he thought it was blood in high quantity. Or that the drink had hurt his stomach and made him throw up. But it wasn't that.</p><p>On the floor, he saw flower petals. He coughed again. He managed to see how petals came out of his mouth. They were inside him. Once again, he got angry</p><p>“Husk, you stupid cat”</p><p>He left his room and went to find him. Luckily, no one was awake and had a free path to his room on the first floor. He was furious. What Husk had put in that drink, had affected him. And not just mentally</p><p>He got to the front of his door and he started to hit it hard. It took a while, but Husk opened the door. He was tired.</p><p>“Al, what the fuck is wrong with you? Now you want to ruin my dream?...”</p><p>He couldn’t say anything more because Alastor had grabbed him from his pajamas and lifted him up</p><p>“ALRIGHT HUSK, THIS PRANK ISN’T FUNNY ANYMORE” </p><p>With a little fury, but trying to calm down, he replied, "Wh... What are you talking about? After that drink, I didn't do anything else. You're out of your mind, man."</p><p>“EXACTLY THAT, WHAT DID THAT DRINK HAVE? AND DON’T TRY TO LIE TO ME”</p><p>"Al, those ingredients I told you, those were the ones I used. I don't know what the fuck you are talking about. Besides, the drink wasn't magical. It was just an exaggeration"</p><p>Al was a little thoughtful about whether he was telling the truth. But then he said, "That secret ingredient, what it was exactly?"</p><p>“It was only jalapeño. To make you have a strong breath" the cat replied with a laugh</p><p>“DON’T TRY TO PLAY WITH ME, MY FRIEND”</p><p>He was almost going to hit him with all his strength, until they heard another voice</p><p>"Hey, both of you, what's going on here?" Niffty had woke up because of the fight she heard</p><p>"Oh Niffty, my friend, thank you for listening to us. Tell me, what was in that drink Husk prepared?"</p><p>She began to tell him the list with a weird expression on her face. She didn't know why he needed that. He didn’t even say “hello”. But she thought that saying the list would calm him down.</p><p>“Emm, it had vodka, scent of violets, tree branches, some petals and jalapeño. I was watching the process of his drink while you were talking to me. I can do two things at once, you know?"</p><p>Alastor had let Husk go and covered his face "No, no, no. You're making another jo..."</p><p>He didn't finish saying his sentence because he started coughing up petals again. The two of them looked at how he was choking, and quickly decided to help him. Niffty started to pick up the petals</p><p>“Oh no…” was the only thing she said </p><p>Alastor had finished coughing. Husk had hit him in the back, in order for him to regain air. He got it. But he saw how the floor was now full of flower petals. He was wondering what had happened to him. That drink was just a bunch of parts of plants combined, but they didn't have anything magical. He knew it because he had also made that same prank to many of his friends in his old bar.</p><p>"Alastor, tell me the truth, do you have a crush on someone?" said Niffty</p><p>Alastor asked confusedly</p><p>“WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW THAT NOW? I’M CHOCKING EVERY 10 MINUTES BECAUSE OF THIS PROBLEM, AND YOU’RE ASKING ME IF I HAD A CRUSH ON SOMEONE?</p><p>“Just tell me Al, who did you fell in love with? I think I know what you've got, but I can't be sure of it until you tell me the truth," Niffty said in a soft voice. “Trust in me, please”</p><p>The Radio Demon then decided to reveal his secret. In the end, it was Niffty</p><p>“Alright, I like Charlie. I fell in love with the princess” There was a sudden silence. Husk and Niffty looked at each other with surprise "Are you happy Niffty? What have you gained from this?"</p><p>However, she was worried. "I gained the confirmation of one of my greatest fears." Sighing, she added "I never thought I'd see another Hanahaki victim again. Especially in a friend of mine. I can't believe it"</p><p>“What is that?” Husk and Alastor asked </p><p>She, with a serious look on her face, answered them</p><p>“A unique disease. Husk, go to sleep please. I can explain that to you tomorrow. But now, I need to talk to Alastor personally”</p><p>Husk nodded his head as a sign of affirmation. He went back to his room. Alastor then decided to talk</p><p>"Why you got that worried face my friend? This is probably like normal flus. It will pass."</p><p>"It's because that isn't like normal flus. Follow me to my room, this is a serious situation. And one that we have to fix quickly..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took a whole month because of personal problems, but here it is. The second part of my fic (I didn't forget about it xD)</p>
<p>Enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you're telling me these petals started coming out from me just because I have an unrequited love?”</p>
<p>“Exactly”</p>
<p>Alastor heard Niffty as she explained about the Hanahaki. Because she came from an eastern country, she had extensive knowledge of the topic. She was lucky that the deer demon understood her quickly, because the people that she saw dying for the same reason, didn’t have any idea about what she was saying</p>
<p>It was 4 am, but Alastor was fully awaked. He was scared. The most powerful demon in hell, incapacitated only by flowers he had inside. All because he fell in love with someone</p>
<p>“Oh my dear, me, one of the most powerful beings in this place, plagued by a disease of this kind. I can't even transform in my radio form because I start coughing like a smoking man" he sighed for a while, and then continued "What's the cure then? I’m sure that those diseases have some weird solutions” </p>
<p>Niffty handed him a picture and told him with a serious look </p>
<p>“The cure is in her"</p>
<p>Alastor took the photo. He saw Charlie and him on the first day of the hotel. He intuited from the conversation he had with Niffty, that the solution was just to tell Charlie his deep feelings. It didn't seem like a challenge</p>
<p>“What? So I just need to tell her I love her and that’s all? I thought I was going to be something difficult” </p>
<p>“It is either your cure or your death ticket… again”</p>
<p>“What do you me…”</p>
<p>He started coughing up more petals, but this time, those were bigger. Niffty approached him and began to tap his back to make him regain air. She got it.</p>
<p>“The disease is developing fast my friend” she made a pause and continued "It's not just that you tell Charlie that you love her. She needs to feel the same way you do. If she does, the branch inside you will disappear immediately. If not… you’ll choke with the petals and flowers that you have inside”</p>
<p>Recovering and sitting down again, Alastor switched his normal smile to a nervous smile. </p>
<p>“No no. I can’t leave this place. This place is like my paradise. I have a power that nobody has. And I have Charlie as my partner. Niffty, come on, there must be another solution. A journey, a demon to kill, anything”</p>
<p>“Well…” she said with doubts “…there is another solution for the Hanahaki. I can remove the branch from your body through surgery, and you’ll ended up cured” </p>
<p>Alastor began to smile with happiness, but Niffty had not finished his dialogue</p>
<p>“…but that leaves a side effect. You'll never love anyone again. Not even Charlie. All those good memories you had with her, they won't have the same value to you anymore. You'll forget that she was the love of your life, and you'll see her as a simple demon to defeat. Because Alastor, I know that if you didn't have that soft side, you'd try to kill her."</p>
<p>She had put him in a big dilemma. Now he was between the sword and the wall. In both cases, telling his feelings or not, he had a great chance that he didn't have the demon of his dreams in his arms. Actually, he wasn't afraid of death, but he was afraid to get separate from Charlie.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to have to live with this branch forever, huh? Maybe I'll get used to it."</p>
<p>"Al... that plant grows as the days go by. You're going to die, even if you don’t tell her your feelings"</p>
<p>He had no idea what to do anymore. All his options came with effects that were going to kill him. The only good option was that he tells her his love and that she will accept it. But she was already with someone. He had to decide whether to live forgetting her or suffering, but loving her until death. With a small smile, he said</p>
<p>“Well, then I'd rather leave this place with honors. I'm not going to take away that smile she had now just because I want her to be by my side. I'd feel worse if I made her cry or depress” he sighed and continued “You know? It's strange that I said that. For someone who estimates himself over everyone, I can't believe a girl could have made me said these words”</p>
<p>Niffty started crying. He thought his comments had not been the best </p>
<p>"Come on Niffty, stop crying. I didn't mean the latter."</p>
<p>She hugged him. He would usually push people who were approaching that limit. However, he decided to let her do that. In the end, he was going to die. His soul would go into a personal void, where he would no longer see anyone.</p>
<p>“I didn't cry for that. I never thought you'd be able to do something like that for someone. I know that everyone here will be sad when you leave, but you don't do it for some meaningless goal. You love her that much that you let her go I knew that behind that perverse smile and narcissistic personality, there was someone with a pure smile and a great soul”</p>
<p>“Thanks for the compliment, I think” said Alastor. He decided not to show any signs of discomfort, he didn’t want to ruin the moment for Niffty. “I think it's time we go back to sleep, tomorrow we'll have to continue with the hotel."</p>
<p>He got up from his chair, and went to the front door. He didn't know how much time he had left, but he decided to use it well from that moment on. Maybe he was going to tell Charlie his feelings, but on the other hand, he wanted to leave without her knowing that he had died for her, literally</p>
<p>“Hey Alastor”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“You want to know something about me?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead”</p>
<p>“I've always seen Charlie and you as a nice couple. Even better than with Vaggie. I'm like your fan, you know?"</p>
<p>Alastor just laughed lightly and said</p>
<p>“Well, you have confirmation that your dreams could come true. Kind of. Thank you for everything, my dear Niffty”</p>
<p>As he went back up to his room, he thought on how to hide his petals. He knew that as the disease progressed, the size of the flowers would increase. However, he remembered Niffty saying it would also increase the beauty of these. He coughed once more. Her words were right. They were no longer just white petals. They were pink, and they came wide. </p>
<p>"I think I could find them a good use”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All week, Alastor had a really tough time. He coughed and dumped flowers every time. When he was receiving clients, when he was trying to sing, even when he wanted to drink water. It was a nightmare, he knew it. Hiding his disease from the customers had been a challenge for him. Picking up the flowers and saying that he had collected them from the garden was not easy. He even had some physical changes. He was skinnier than usual, and his antlers had daisies hanging on him. He simply lie to the staff that he wanted to put them on as an ornament, and that he had wanted to lose weight. They weren't the best excuses, but it was enough to not panic anyone.</p>
<p>But the disease only got worse when Charlie came to ask him some doubt or when he saw her He just couldn't resist her beauty. He made the impossible to avoid coughing in front of her. He didn't want her to panic, or to look for a cure. Because in the end, the antidote was already destroyed even before he had the Hanahaki</p>
<p>The only time he felt sure to cough was at the hotel bar. Niffty had explained his problem to Husk, and then to Angel after insisting on wanting to know what he had. Incredibly, the two kept his secret and problem safely. They dared not make any jokes concerning the princess, in front of him. Actually, they didn't want to do it either. He was very annoying, but they respected him, in fact, they even came to a point of considering Alastor as a friend</p>
<p>It was Friday night by that time, and the weekend was starting. Alastor wanted to give his best impression on the bar table because he didn’t want to cause panic. He knew Charlie and Vaggie were going to take a while before they arrive, so he had to calm down while talking to his partners</p>
<p>“Well my dear friends. Is there anything new you want to tell us? Everything good?”</p>
<p>“For me, my day was a total nightmare. And you want to know something? Don’t try to talk with Vaggie now. Recently, she got angry with me just because I was taking my drugs in my break. IN MY BREAK. She knows that everyone have their rights to enjoy his 15 minutes with anything. And I do that every time” said Angel </p>
<p>“I'm sure she must be mad at someone to act like that. Well, she always maintains that aggressive behavior, no matter who she meets” answered Husk “Though she must be angry with the princess, by the screams I heard in her office these days”</p>
<p>Alastor was still trying to stay calm, but he couldn't help but throw orchids out of his mouth. Niffty had arrived at that moment. She didn’t say hi. She just came up to him and hit him on his back. He breathed again</p>
<p>“I don't think I have much time left," he said, while trying to laugh. "But at least I have flowers for my plan”</p>
<p>She was surprised to hear that. She knew Alastor. He was planning on doing something with those flowers.  She was already thinking on the idea he could have</p>
<p>Charlie showed up at the moment, but she looked in a bad mood. On her face, she showed some angry and discomfort. She still maintained her pure demon form. Her suit looked dirty, and it looked like she had a fight. The strange thing was that Vaggie wasn't by her side</p>
<p>“Hey princess. The usual drink?”</p>
<p>“The entire bottle, please”</p>
<p>She sat in the chair. Husk gave her the bottle quickly, and went to clean the glasses. There was a silence in the bar. Nobody said anything until Charlie calmed down. They didn't even say a joke. When Charlie was angry, she was a person from whom you couldn't have a decent talk. And it was only at that moment, where all the demons feared her, including Alastor, even if he did not express it with any expression other than a smile. Incredibly, she didn’t notice the orchids that were on the ground at that moment</p>
<p>A few minutes later, her horns disappeared, and her appearance returned to normal. With a smile, she began to speak </p>
<p>"How are you my friends? Why those surprised faces?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Charlie. Tell us, why that angry face? And where is Vaggie? She owes me an apologize for what she said to me in the afternoon”</p>
<p>Charlie sighed and replied</p>
<p>“Forgive me, guys. I haven't been in a very good mood to say. I hide my desperation at work hours. I know I shouldn't say this, but Vaggie and I have been arguing over very serious topics regarding the hotel. If she's upset, that's why. Don't think she hate all of you or anything like that. She went to rest earlier, if you ask where she is”</p>
<p>The demons in the table didn't decide to answer anything. It was none of his business. Charlie then decided to change the subject. She didn't want bad vibes to affect her friends.</p>
<p>“Well, I'd like you all to raise your glasses.” said as she got up from the chair “It has been a great pleasure to have you as my hotel staff, although for my part, you are more than hard-workers. You are the most loyal friends anyone could have. Thanks to your work, I have been able to fulfill a large part of my goal. And that is save my people from the exterminators. And I think this deserves a good drink” All 5 raised their glasses, and took a good taste of the liquor</p>
<p>All night, they started making jokes and playing cards. That Friday, everyone had quickly forgotten Charlie's anger, and started to make jokes with her. The fact that she was able to complete part of her goal and that she was with her friends, had made her forget the fight she had with Vaggie a few hours ago. That, and the whiskey she brought for the bar. She liked it so much; she took a bottle on her own</p>
<p>“Princess, I'll be a drunk cat, but I don't get to that level of drinking a bottle that quickly either”</p>
<p>“Is that another joke, Husk?”</p>
<p>“If I was joking, I wouldn’t have this surprised face” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry Husk. I’m not going to die by choking or something like that. I’m a strong princess” she said confidently </p>
<p>It was a long night, but by 2am, Angel, Husk and Niffty went to sleep. Only Alastor and Charlie were left. He, though he had laughed with some jokes, couldn’t laugh more than normal, or he would cough more orchids. And the fear that Charlie would see him, was something that made him say very few words that night</p>
<p>However, during all that time, he was thinking on a plan. Something that can made Charlie happy before he died. He wanted to give her a special gift, something that symbolized his "Great Friendship” with her, because he knew that being her boyfriend was such an impossible dream. But, how to approach to her? She was almost always busy or accompanied by her assistants.  And telling her that he wanted a date out of nowhere, could sound weird. </p>
<p>“I didn't hear you talk much today, Alastor, do you have a problem?"</p>
<p>Alastor turned and replied "No dear, just... I wasn't in the mood.”</p>
<p>“What a surprise, you're not in the mood? But you're a demon who always smiles and rejoices in everything," Charlie said jokingly.</p>
<p>“Sometimes, there are things that strike you so hard, that can break the fragility and thoughts of a person, my dear… Something like that happened to me”</p>
<p>Charlie stopped smiling "Al, are you okay? I mean, I know I've been ignoring you all week, but I didn't do it out of fear or annoyance. I was just busy.”</p>
<p>“It's not a serious thing, princess. Besides, if I had a problem, I think it would be not that problematic than what you're going through now. Your situation is worse than the Great Depression from what I see”</p>
<p>“Very funny Al, but remember that you can also talk with me if you have any problems. You may be one of the strongest demons here, but that doesn’t mean you cannot have some issues”</p>
<p>They just sat there for a while. Alastor wondered himself why she wasn't going to sleep. He could cough at some point, and more orchids could come out of his mouth. And that could panic Charlie. His anxiety was reaching large limits</p>
<p>However, luck accompanied him. Charlie yawned and got up from his chair. She was already sleepy.</p>
<p>“Well sleeping beauty, it's time for you to have your royal dream”</p>
<p>“I think you are right Al”</p>
<p>At last she would go to sleep, but he still had doubts about how to have a "date" with her. Would it be a good idea to tell her at that moment if she could meet him tomorrow? Or would she be tired or drunk to listen to it?</p>
<p>“Hey Alastor, before I go, Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>“Of course my dear, what do you need?”</p>
<p>"Remember I said I'd been mad at Vaggie for some issues with the hotel?"</p>
<p>“Yes, why? Did she say something wrong to you or did she make you something bad?”</p>
<p>She sighed and said "She said something bad yes, but it's not about me. I couldn't comment that in the bar because it's a very personal thing. I'd like you to meet me on the garden tomorrow so I can talk to you about that. I need advice from a person who really understands me, someone different than my girlfriend. And I thought of you, Alastor”</p>
<p>Inside his mind, he began to get excited. Now he had a way of meeting Charlie alone. He could take advantage of that day to stay by her side, to caress her, to talk about what was happening to her. Even telling her the wonderful demon she was. However, he didn't want to tell her anything about the Hanahaki. He could see that she had a lot of problems in her mind, and he didn't want her to be seen as responsible for her future death, again</p>
<p>“Oh, of course my charming demon belle. It will be a great pleasure to accompany you for a walk in the middle of the red sunset"</p>
<p>“That’s perfect” she said with a smile “Well, I'm going to rest. See you tomorrow Al” she said with an emotion that he hadn't seen in her for a long time. Specifically, from his arrival to the hotel. When he saw that she walked away, he began to whisper into his microphone</p>
<p>“Oh my dear. It's a shame I can't see you with that joy for a long time... But I will do what I can, to hear you and help you with the last strength I have. Because I love you, and you're the princess who makes my day a reason to smile more than normal…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How do I look?”</p>
<p>“Like a total gentlemen. But you always were that kind of guy”</p>
<p>Niffty was fixing Alastor's suit at that moment. She learned from his words that he was going to have one last encounter with the princess, and decided to help him have a good impression in front of her</p>
<p>Alastor was nervous for the first time. Never in his life, had focused his goal on wanting to make someone happy. He always liked to see the suffering of others, and he only had eyes on himself. But now, he was experiencing a new feeling. Love. That feeling of love was felt inside him for the first time. And he liked it. In the end, the princess had opened his heart </p>
<p>Too bad for him, that true happiness would last a short time.</p>
<p>“Remember Alastor. Listen first to the problems she has. Give her the most effective solutions you have, and then, you can say the admirable demon she is. The disease won't kill you unless Charlie rejects you directly. That means, that she tells you that she doesn't love you in words.”</p>
<p>“I'm not going to tell her anything about my love. I'll die again, but I'm going to go with this secret to the grave”</p>
<p>He prepared his microphone to leave his room. In his mind, he was already thinking of telling her how happy he was with her, for having trusted him. All the beautiful moments he spent at the hotel by her side, being his guide. He would explain it as a normal conversation. He knew he had the risk of coughing flowers, but because they were going to be in a garden, he could easily camouflage his illness by saying he picked them up from the ground</p>
<p>Before he left, he saw Niffty. She still had a few tears, but he was sure she would overcome her loss. He was just a lost cause in the end</p>
<p>“How much time do you think I have left?”</p>
<p>Niffty answered sincerely </p>
<p>"One day, maximum"</p>
<p>“Enough time to say goodbye to everyone. And I'll start with the princess” He opened the door, and before he retired he said “Niffty, dear, thank you for helping me and for joining me in this boring place. You've managed to soften the heart of a cold demon like me. I owe you one”</p>
<p>“There's no need of a deal, Alastor. It's a pleasure to help you fulfill your last wish. Now go, Charlie's waiting for you”</p>
<p>With a sincere smile, he left the room and went to the garden</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you cover my eyes Al? I just come to have a quiet chat with you.”</p>
<p>“I'm taking this opportunity to show you something”</p>
<p>Alastor had led Charlie to the garden. He even made her wear the same suit she used when they danced on the first time they met. She wanted to ask him why he was doing that, but she thought that it was because it's a typical action of what an elegant demon like him would do. </p>
<p>“As you will see my dear, you've always wondered how the world where demons come is, you always wondered if there are wonderful places and if they are as beautiful as some sinners say. And well, I think I can give you the answer.” Alastor stopped Charlie in front of a railing, and said, "You can take off your bandage, my dear."</p>
<p>Charlie took off her bandage and witnessed the garden. It wasn't the typical garden with red sky and old branches. It has a bluish sky; it had birds and puppies strolling through the atmosphere. The red and pink roses were on the floor, like forming a red carpet. There were petunias, sunflowers and orchids, every beautiful flower that a person could imagine, were in that gleaming garden. A river and a fish-shaped fountain adorned the place, with its crystal clear and clean water</p>
<p>“Al… this is… I don’t have any words… I…” said Charlie with a surprise on her face. She had an enormous joy. Alastor approached his fingers to her lips and told her</p>
<p>“Shhh. Charlie, I know you've always wanted to see the earth. And I have the power to give it to you the opportunity to see it. It's temporary, but if we want to have a good conversation, we need a nice, calming atmosphere, don't you think so, my dear Charlie?"</p>
<p>What Charlie didn't know was that the flowers in the garden had come from Alastor. Literally. Every flower he coughed was in place, organized in a perfect way. The beauty of these had made the garden a beautiful place for her. He didn't also tell her that, his power was not temporary. He just couldn't use it for long, because it would weaken him much more and can cause his death much sooner </p>
<p>“And, my charming demon belle, I brought you this too.”</p>
<p>He made appear a bouquet of orchids on his hand, and he handed over Charlie. She began to smell them and to witness their beauty. By how she reacted, he sensed that she had liked the gifts</p>
<p>“These are precious Al, where did you get those flowers?”</p>
<p>“It’s a secret, my dear princess”</p>
<p>What he didn't say either was that the orchids came from the Hanahaki. They were orchids that came from his insides. He had been in charge of cleaning them so that they would not look disastrous, and because the disease had advanced, they had an inexplicable beauty. Charlie showed on her face and on her cheeks a smile of madness. The smell of these had made her transform into her inner demon. Clearly, she had been impressed by Alastor's gift</p>
<p>“THANK YOU ALASTOR. THIS IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIFT I HAVE RECEIVED IN ALL MY LIFE” she said as she hugged him</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure, Charlie”</p>
<p>They stayed together for a while. Alastor finally felt what it was to have the princess so close to him. Although he didn't like to be touched or that someone gets too close to him, Charlie had something special. He felt like she was his girlfriend. He felt his heart beat strongly, feeling true love. That, or they were the flowers that were squeezing his lungs and his heart.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Charlie separated from him, and spoke again</p>
<p>“Sorry Al, I'm very excited. I never thought I could fulfill one of my dreams. Especially, I never thought you'd help me.”</p>
<p>“Darling, you could have simply asked me for that, and I would do it. You're someone important to me. But now, let's move on to the issues that require priority" he paused before the flowers inside him overwhelmed him and continued “What do you want to tell me about the hotel?" She stayed quiet. However, he continued to insist that they talk “Come on darling, I’m all ears for you”</p>
<p>Charlie, with a serious look, started to talk about her problem</p>
<p>“Alright, here I go… Remember what I told you about yesterday? About the negative comment that Vaggie said”</p>
<p>“Yes, and if that moth told you anything bad, believe me that I’ll make her pay”</p>
<p>“No Al, listen to me. Those fights we were having… it’s because of you”</p>
<p>Alastor was surprised. Though he could not express it normally, except with a smile, Charlie felt that her comment had made him change his expression</p>
<p>“These last few days she's been criticizing your lack of interest in the hotel. She thinks you still have evil intentions with us. She thinks that you still want to destroy us, but I know you don't have that goal. It may sound crazy, but… she wanted me to fire you. She threatened to break up with me if I didn't kick you out of the hotel. And even though I'm someone who loves her, I couldn't stand that comment from her</p>
<p>“Oh Charlie, why do you suddenly appreciate my presence in the hotel? I mean, when we first met, I thought you had some suspicion against me."</p>
<p>Charlie sighed and while watching towards a point in the garden, began to tell a story</p>
<p>“When I was a kid, I had a very special friend. His name is not important to mention now. He was a lower-class demon, but he was the friendliest demon anyone could have. We played with my ball, we'd get together to make jokes, and even, he once said that his wish was for the exterminations to cease to exist in hell. He was a child like me at that time, but he had an admirable intelligence and simplicity. We were great friends. I always liked his presence, and I played with him at his house" At that moment, her smile disappeared and she began to be more serious</p>
<p>“But my father never approved that friendship. He always criticized him for not being a pure-class demon, and he didn't like him to the point he couldn’t enter into the palace. He never trusted him. There were times when my father said that he deserved to die in the extermination. I had to talk to my mother so he could be with me at least for an hour outside. However, I always let him hide in my room when the angels arrived… That was until one night of extermination, my father found him inside my vault, and he ended up threw him out of the house… I cried to make him come back, but my father said that his soul was worthless, that he deserved to die along with the other demons… All that night, I was worried…”</p>
<p>The tone of her voice began to weaken. Alastor saw that remembering that moment was hard for her.</p>
<p>“I couldn't find him until the next day. But all I could see was his corpse. A spear had pierced through his body, and killed him. His soul was extinct. All because my father decided to get rid of him. I could have saved him. But my dad was always involved in my personal life since I was a child… and I couldn't do anything.”</p>
<p>She began to shed some tears. Alastor felt that his pain was nothing compared to what she had</p>
<p>“Alastor, your friendship reminded me of him... You've been the only sincere demon; you've been the one who gave me the resources to start this project… Every time I talked to you, the way you expressed yourself… you reminded me of those times… and every time an extermination passed. I was worried about Vaggie and you... both of you are very valuable to me"</p>
<p>Charlie's face showed her inner fury again. As if what she said was something that haunted her in her whole life. She transformed into her pure demon form, and said angrily</p>
<p>“BUT NOW VAGGIE WANTED ME TO GET RID OF YOU. SHE WANTED ME TO KICK OUT ONE OF MY FRIENDS TO THE STREETS JUST TO DIE. YOU KNOW? EVEN IF SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND, THAT DOESN’T MEAN THAT SHE HAS TO DECIDE OVER MY LIFE. NO. NO. NO” she screamed so loudly and furiously, that she ended up crying more tears. Alastor approached her and comforted her</p>
<p>“Come on, dear, let it go. Get that rage out of your mind”</p>
<p>Looking into his ruby red eyes, she said</p>
<p>“I'm sorry Al… I know I shouldn't give so much importance to a trauma… but I couldn't imagine if I end up losing another friend…”</p>
<p>It was at that moment that Alastor's thoughts changed</p>
<p>“After his death... I cried a river of tears... I got depressed all my childhood... my father sent him to die… And I couldn't do anything... Now Vaggie wants me to kick you out of the hotel... And no... I don't want you to die Alastor... I don't want you to be exterminated... You are very important to me... and I want you to be on my side… you are… my best friend”</p>
<p>He didn't know how to react. He remembered the dilemma he had with Niffty inside the hotel. His decision of wanting to die, had now faded with what Charlie said</p>
<p>“Darling, I know I've been a cruel and tough demon. But, do you really consider me your best friend? I never thought you could have that perspective of me. Besides, I'm a strong demon. Why do you think I could be killed in the annual extermination?" he said with his voice choppy by the flowers</p>
<p>“Alastor” she said while cleaning her tears. “…I know I consider you as someone weird as fuck when we first met. But as time passed and I started to know you better, I felt a great relief with you. That company of yours, like I told you, reminded me of my old friend. The exterminators have managed to take down too many strong demons, please; don't think that they're weak. If I lost you because of those killers, I wouldn't forgive myself. That's why I made this hotel. To save my people and avoid further losses. Including you. But... although I know that maybe you don't redeem yourself, I'd like you to stay with me at the hotel. I really appreciate you, and even if you're not like my girlfriend, I treat you like someone close. You're amazing Alastor”</p>
<p>With a smile and her face clean, Charlie continued to say</p>
<p>“Thanks for making me company, my Radio Demon. And thank you for giving me the opportunity to get to know your world. I know you'll always be by my side, and this gift of yours gives me the assurance of it.”</p>
<p>Alastor's smile began to fade. He wasn't happy. Charlie didn't know, but he had left him in another dilemma</p>
<p>He couldn't hold it anymore, and he coughed up multiple black petunias. Charlie heard it. Quickly, Alastor picked them up from the ground to make it look like he had lifted them</p>
<p>“That's strange; I didn't see black petunias here before." She said, "But aside from that, I think the cold weather is making you sick Al. You're pale. I'd recommend you to rest.”</p>
<p>“No dear, I’m not tired or sick” He lifted his microphone, and ended his illusion of the garden of the earth. At least he knew Charlie liked his gift. “Wait a moment darling, I have to go to the bathroom" Quickly, he got up from the floor and ran. He didn't hear Charlie's answer, but he was confident that she would stay there.</p>
<p>With all his energy, he entered the hotel and headed straight to the bathroom. He opened the door, and locked himself. He couldn't take it for much longer, and he ended up coughing the rest of the black petunias he had accumulated inside his throat</p>
<p>“Oh Charlie… you make grow precious flowers like your eyes and your cheeks in my lungs… and although they're beautiful… I can't breathe”</p>
<p>Those black flowers represented sadness and anguish. Those feelings, though not showed on Alastor's face, were shown within him. His faint smile and tears made the stage not the best for him</p>
<p>He began to analyze his situation. He had in his mind, until the moment of the date, the idea of dying with his feelings not revealed. Leaving without causing much trouble. He thought that his death would be like a normal demon, and all the staff would understand. Even the princess herself </p>
<p>But he didn't think that Charlie appreciated him to a great point by that time. Did she almost broken up with her girlfriend just so he could keep working at the hotel? How far his friendship with Charlie had gone so that she has done such an action like that?</p>
<p>Now the dilemma he had was this: If he died, he was going to get Charlie depressed and leave her another trauma. By how she had told the story, she had not yet overcome the loss of her old friend. And if he died while having that level of trust with her, just like that other demon, probably she would get much worse, and she couldn't even had the support of her parents</p>
<p>And to add salt to injury, she might end up knowing that he died because of her. One way or another, Charlie would never forgive herself that she killed her best friend indirectly</p>
<p>“Seriously… my love for her… it’s more valuable… than her own happiness?... My dear… I… wanted to go without you being sad… but now… I don’t know what to do”</p>
<p>At first, he had the goal of taking her power and becoming a stronger demon. But he ended up falling in love with her. He never thought Charlie could have changed him for the good. Indirectly, she had fulfilled her goal of redeeming him. It wasn't the most accurate word, but he understood the meaning by himself</p>
<p>In the end, he could get out from hell leaving Charlie depressed, or he could tell her at that moment that he was in love with her. But he was going to damage her one way or another, and that's what he wanted to avoid doing</p>
<p>Until he remembered there was another solution. However, it would be the last time he would see Charlie with his heart</p>
<p>“Charlie… Niffty… I’m sorry… I’ve… changed… my mind”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Two months later*</p>
<p>The red mist and the atrocious cold covered all hell. The weather wasn’t the best, and any demon that tried to go outside, could felt his skin, horns and tail frozen instantly. The only warm place at that moment was the happy hotel. All the demons knew that the most logical idea was to stay inside the place; at least they would have something to entertain themselves with, like chatting. They would be happy</p>
<p>However, there was not much happiness left in that place, and the “Happy Hotel” name was a lie</p>
<p>There were only three demons in the bar, speaking as if they were longtime pals. Husk, Angel and Alastor. The cat demon, who was usually drunk, but who began to have regret for his aggressive behavior with everyone. The spider demon, who liked sex, but realized that not everyone had the same attraction as him. And the deer demon, who had no change. Cold heart, cold look, and cold smile. He was the typical Alastor, who had no mercy with anyone</p>
<p>Their conversation was very slow, and to be honest, it was not very motivating</p>
<p>“You know? I don't feel the hotel as cheerful as it used to be. Since Charlie suddenly changed her behavior, the whole place lost the fun. There are no longer meetings between friends as before, and now, she looks at every client with an angry look”</p>
<p>“I don’t blame the princess, Angel. You know what happened”</p>
<p>Angel, with a surprised face, answered him: “But Husk, tell me… How could she suddenly break up with Vaggie? They had a lot in common… they were very close… You think they broke up because of the beer she brought here?”</p>
<p>Husk said: “I only know they broke up, but I don't know the reason. You should ask her why she did that, of course, if she doesn't kill you.”</p>
<p>It had been two months since the princess had ended her relationship with Vaggie. Their fights had continued since that last meeting at the bar table. And they ended up getting to the point where Charlie hit her. Vaggie reacted by lifting her spear and almost stabbing her. Simply, both of them could no longer get along. However, Charlie never kicked her out of the hotel. She allowed her to stay to work, but on the condition that she stays away from Alastor. She never told her staff the condition she put on her. Only Vaggie knew. The moth demon knew that although she differed greatly from the princess's ideas, she didn't want that to break off her friendship completely. So she decided to accept her words without discussion</p>
<p>However, they were no longer together. They were so separated, that you couldn't consider them as friends. They got distanced, and for the meetings, they always sat in different chairs. They were no longer the same happy couple the hotel once had</p>
<p>Seeing that his bottle of liquor was over, the cat decided to walk away to get another one. Just at that moment, Niffty, the cute cyclop demon, appeared. They all greeted her, and she answered them with great joy… to everyone but Alastor</p>
<p>“Hey Niffty, you want a wine to start the night?”</p>
<p>“It will be a pleasure, Husk”</p>
<p>She took a seat and stared at the glasses of wine of her friends. She was thirsty. Her stomach looked like a rainless desert. She thought that a wine might help her get drunk, and to make her fall into the madness of alcohol</p>
<p>But what she really wanted to know, was the reason of why Alastor changed. Out of nowhere, he had changed his mind about the Hanahaki. The deer demon had removed the branch on his own, and he never told her why. During all that time, she always wondered the same thing. Did he no longer love the princess? Or what did Charlie said to him on that day of their meeting to do such an action?</p>
<p>One way or another, she still remembered the day she found the new Alastor…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trapping floors, cleaning germs, organizing the cleanliness of the hotel. There was Niffty. Busy, doing her job as usual. She wanted to distract her mind after accepting the fact that Alastor was going to die. She was going to miss him, but at least she knew that he had a loving and charming side.</p>
<p>All she needed to do was clean up the toilets, and she could have a bottle of wine to refresh her mind. Husk was always a good partner to get drunk, and at the same time, he could give to her a good red wine, so she could kill her pains and sorrows while enjoying the sweet taste of the drink</p>
<p>She approached the toilets, and at that moment, she saw Alastor leaving the place. She was surprised, she saw his suit a little shattered, and it looked like he had damaged his chest with something. Curious, she approached to him and asked:</p>
<p>“Alastor, what have you done to yourself? Shouldn't you be with the princess right now?”</p>
<p>With a solid look and expressing nothing but an empty smile, he answered</p>
<p>“Do I have a meeting with the princess? Oh, I didn't know.”</p>
<p>“How did you forget about your garden meeting with your crush?" asked Niffty, even more confused</p>
<p>Alastor started to laugh</p>
<p>“Oh dear.  That was a funny joke. Me, Alastor, feeling love? Come on”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>Patting her head, he said</p>
<p>“I think you need a better eye to have a good perspective on me, Niffty. Oh well, I'll see what the princess needs. Maybe a tip from me to improve this fiasco. I'll see you later.”</p>
<p>She saw Alastor walking away with a smile and great security on him. It was strange to see him like this, knowing that he was going to die in a few hours. He probably wanted to consider this day as a normal one, and maybe he was joking with her. She put those thoughts aside, and went into the bathrooms</p>
<p>When she came in, she didn't feel the horrible smell that the place always had. It smelled like flowers and petunias fresh out of the garden. She was confused. Since when did the bathrooms have a clean smell?</p>
<p>She decided to enter the first of these. She opened the door and saw a mess. Inside the trash can, there was a tree branch. There was blood and black petunias scattered all over the place. The bathroom was full of vomiting and small twigs. She screamed without a doubt: “ALASTOR, DON’T GIVE ME MORE WORK TO DO AT THESE HOURS”</p>
<p>She knew that his Hanahaki case was serious, but that didn't mean he had to leave her a total mess up to clean. She started to use her cleaning utensils, and began to lift the remains of flowers that were on the floor. She took the big branch out of the trash can, and began to remove the blood from the walls. It was fresh, and in large quantities.</p>
<p>However, while collecting the remains, she realized that not everything was normal. The big branch was fresh. And it had the roses that Alastor had coughed all week. Besides, there were traces of cloth, of torn clothes. And it was very recent. </p>
<p>“That's strange. Isn't this part of Alastor's suit?”</p>
<p>She remembered that his suit had the same color as the torn clothes. A dark red, much like the blood that was scattered across the floor; and the branch had a unique shape. As if it wasn't out from a tree</p>
<p>And then she began to remember the symptoms of Hanahaki. The shape of the branch was not of any tree, only a demon that had the disease could have that type of branch. He also remembered that Alastor had his clothes disarmed. Then she realized that what happened to his chest and his suit was not a simple accident. It was a wound done by him. The torn clothes was because he opened his chest</p>
<p>And that's where she understood everything. The blood, the branch, the black petunias, an Alastor who wasn't Alastor, his torn clothes, everything made sense now</p>
<p>He had removed the branch from his body</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wine was strong, but not strong enough to get Niffty drunk. She wanted to get lost in her thoughts, and be distracted from the doubts that upset her. Although on the other hand, she was frustrated that her "one true pairing" had a bad ending. The love she once felt in both of them had vanished. Although, it was amazing how Alastor never tried to attack or kill the princess</p>
<p>She had once said that if he didn't have that soft side, he would try to destroy Charlie's dreams. But he didn't. It seems that she was wrong in the end.</p>
<p>At that moment, she wanted to go to the bathroom. She was so distracted, that she didn't control how much wine she was drinking. She had drunk an entire bottle in just 5 minutes. She quickly withdrew from the table, and said to the staff that she had to go to the bathroom. The demons shook their heads as a sign of have hearing her. They, for their part, kept talking about the breakup of Vaggie and the princess</p>
<p>“… yeah, then why do you think she might be interested in someone else? You know that after she broke up with Vaggie, she hasn't had the mood of wanting to look for someone else.”</p>
<p>“You know she leans for men and women. She can put aside her past, let out her wild side of demon, and get another prey easily," replied Angel</p>
<p>“What dirty thoughts you have in your mind, fucking spider” said Husk</p>
<p>Angel didn't like Husk answering him that way. Most of the times, they played a lot with their comments, and they make fun of each other. But the atmosphere had changed. All the staff did not feel the same joy they felt when they arrived at the hotel. Jokes were no longer funny. Charlie was always the one who motivated everyone despite the mistakes they made. But without a leader who gave them the necessary optimism, it made the environment more... depressing</p>
<p>While they were mentioning Charlie, she had suddenly appeared. Her appearance wasn't the best. She was tousled and looked pale. A few days ago, she had said she had a terrible cough, and that she had to rest. Although her friends told her that they could cover her day shift, she said not to worry about her, and they should focus on their things. Clearly, she wasn't just in a bad mood. She also wanted to be alone</p>
<p>Or so it seemed until that day. With a light smile, she greeted Angel and Husk. Charlie was hiding something, but she wasn't going to say what it was. Probably she just wanted to order a drink. However, the surprise was big when she approached to Alastor and nervously told him </p>
<p>“Hey Alastor, I want you to… make me company for a moment in the garden. Please?”  said Charlie coughing a bit</p>
<p>In her face, there was no joy. Charlie was scared. As if one of them was going to betray her. As if she was afraid for her life because someone was threatening her. Husk and Angel could say without doubts that she was scared. They could see it in her figure and on her face</p>
<p>“Oh, of course Charlie” answered Alastor</p>
<p>They both walked away from the bar and began walking to the place that the princess mentioned. They were walking very close together. As if they were a couple. As they passed through the corridors, they saw some customers watching them with a suspicious look. They surely thought that they were the new couple of the hotel. As they walked, the steps of both of them were heard in sync. Like two recently married demons. They arrived at the usual dark garden, and there, Charlie began to speak</p>
<p>“Before anything else Al… could you give me the illusion of the earth garden? Please, I would like a calmer atmosphere”</p>
<p>Alastor looked at her strangely</p>
<p>“Why should I do it? And how did you know that I have the power to make illusions?”</p>
<p>Sadly, she said</p>
<p>“You know what? Forget about it” </p>
<p>She thought that he had forgotten his promise since his last meeting as friends. She didn't blame him. He sure had more important things in his mind, and had forgotten that he had used that power. But she really needed that environment. She didn't have the best mood to talk, and she thought that Alastor would help her with that. However, that didn't happen.</p>
<p>Ignoring all of that, she began to speak the reason of their meeting</p>
<p>“Listen, Alastor, you know that these days have been really hard for me. Ever since I broke up with Vaggie, I've been very depressed. She betrayed me, and she never tolerated your presence…”</p>
<p>Alastor watched her without showing surprise. Vaggie had always had a grudge against him</p>
<p>“…you know you're one of the closest friends I have, and it's something I have to thank you for. But… I haven't seen you as a friend these days. You're more than just a cruel demon."</p>
<p>“My dear, what are you trying to say?”</p>
<p>Charlie started to get close to him. </p>
<p>“I know I've been acting strange, and I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you all these days. But..." Alastor began to feel uncomfortable “… I've discovered something since our last conversation in the earth garden that you showed me”</p>
<p>“What garden? I have never taken the princess to a place like that” Alastor thought</p>
<p>Getting closer to him, she told him in a seductive voice </p>
<p>"That the demon of my life has always been in front of me. My radio demon. I love you”</p>
<p>And that's when Charlie approached Alastor's lips. She felt them warm and soft. The closeness of their souls was something Charlie liked. Together and alone, without anyone interrupting them or separating them. At least for 10 seconds </p>
<p>Alastor teleported behind her, and Charlie fell to the ground. He was simply disgusted, and with his radio eyes, he told her</p>
<p>“Why you decided to do that my dear? That was totally disgusting. I thought you were a respectful demon, not a whore that just wants kisses from anyone”</p>
<p>Charlie, with some tears, tried to talk: “But… but you…”</p>
<p>He started to laugh</p>
<p>“Charlie. Save these words for you. I DON’T love you” said while screaming the negative word “You think that I would feel the same?” he made a pause and added “You really think that I would fell in love with a girl like you? You are not my dream girl, and you will never be”</p>
<p>Charlie was paralyzed. She never heard Alastor being so cruel to her. Especially in a rejection</p>
<p>“Al…”</p>
<p>“Get lost my dear. You are just useless royal blood”</p>
<p>Charlie felt something inside her stomach. She couldn't take it anymore, and she started crying. </p>
<p>“I’M SORRY ALASTOR. I’M SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A DUMB GIRL TO YOU” said while she was running out of the place, crying and coughing</p>
<p>Alastor didn´t know if what he had said was bad or good, but he always kept in mind that the truth hurt. He felt nothing for the princess, and she had to accept that fact, whether it hurts her or not</p>
<p>He then saw some small petals on the ground. He had noticed something strange. Those petals had come out from the princess. Suddenly his head hurt. It seemed that he had seen that disease at some point in his life. He had some mental gaps, as if they were memories, but he didn't care. Probably his radio was damaged, and he just had to get rest</p>
<p>"Oh Charlie, you are so naive, didn’t I tell you that I would never fall in love?” said to himself</p>
<p>While he was returning to the bar table, he was still thinking about everything that had happened in those three minutes. It was the first time that he felt a kiss, but he didn't enjoy it. He felt her lips very uncomfortable, as if his mouth were sticking against a cold wall. Charlie's closeness didn't please him either. He hated being touch, doesn’t matter who it was. What surprised him was the fact that he managed to make the princess fell in love with him. It was strange. What kind of demon would like a man like him? One way or another, he disliked love, so those feelings were in vain</p>
<p>He arrived at the bar and saw that Angel and Husk were still arguing about the hotel. He didn't care. He took a glass of whiskey, and decided to listen to some classical music</p>
<p> Niffty had arrived from the bathroom. It had taken her a long time, but she felt better. She sat next to Alastor. The sound of classical music was something she liked, but at moment, she didn't want to hear it. Especially if it came from Alastor. However, he stopped it quickly. She saw how he was rubbing his head, as if it hurt. Alastor turned his gaze, and Niffty averted her. Watching as she quickly turned her head, he said</p>
<p>“Did I do anything wrong Niffty? Because it looks like you are angry with me”	</p>
<p>She turned her head to see him. Knowing that she had nothing to do, she decided to answer him.</p>
<p>“It is nothing Alastor. Just bad memories”</p>
<p>Wanting to change the topic, she said</p>
<p>“And tell me, what interesting things have you done? I just heard from Angel that you had a brief meeting with the princess."</p>
<p>With a cold look and smile, he said</p>
<p>“My dear Angel, always a gossip guy. Well, he is right. I’ve had a meeting with Charlie. But I can only tell you that she acted strange with me" said Alastor</p>
<p>"Oh yes, why you say so?" said Niffty</p>
<p>Seeing that Angel was distracted with Husk, he began to tell her what had happened in the garden with Charlie</p>
<p>"So she told you that she fell in love with you? Wow, what an irony”</p>
<p>"Why irony?" Alastor said intrigued</p>
<p>"For nothing. It's just a thing of the past. "</p>
<p>They continued drinking at the bar. Niffty still had a serious look. Alastor continued with his typical smile.</p>
<p>"She even kissed me. But I am a very busy demon. I would have no feelings for the princess even if I had to live with her. Loving is just not my thing”</p>
<p>Niffty heard his friend's words with a little sadness. He never thought that Alastor would have wanted to take the option of removing the branch from his chest. Charlie had fallen in love with him now, but it was in vain. He no longer felt anything for her</p>
<p>She had many mixed feelings. For one side, she wanted him to be dead but to have his feelings for Charlie intact. But on the other side, she didn't want him to leave hell so early. In the end, he was her friend. She wouldn’t have liked to see him go into the void where he would endure a long torture without his princess. It was a great confusion that she had at that moment</p>
<p>She wished that he had accepted her feelings, and that they had lived together as king and queen. But there was nothing that she can do now. He was already cured</p>
<p>“However, she felt a bit pressured after I rejected her. She started to cover her mouth and gave me a quick goodbye. She left the garden quickly…” he paused and took some petals from his pocket  “... and threw this from her mouth"</p>
<p>Niffty was surprised</p>
<p>"Wait ... Did you say from her mouth?"</p>
<p>"You are right. It's strange. I swear I have seen someone having that problem before”</p>
<p>She quickly got up from her chair as soon as she heard his affirmative answer. She started to run and push everyone in her way.</p>
<p>“GET OUT OF THE WAY. THE PRINCESS IS IN DANGER”</p>
<p>She was trying to locate where Charlie's room was. She couldn't believe it herself. Alastor could be lying to her. However, he was not that kind of person. The princess was in danger, and she didn't know it</p>
<p>“Oh no, no, no…”</p>
<p>The customers watched as she ran to the second floor worried. Some complained about how she pushed and knocked them down. Niffty didn't mind.</p>
<p>Finally she got to her room, but the scenario was not the best</p>
<p>“CHARLIE”</p>
<p>On the floor, she saw how Charlie was with rose petals in her mouth. She was not breathing. Next to the princess, was the photo of her and Alastor on the first day of the hotel. Niffty tearfully moved closer to check her pulse, but it was too late</p>
<p>The Hanahaki had taken the soul of the princess</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of my Hanahaki story</p>
<p>Thank you for reading until this part :3 See you soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>